Sinners Virtue
by Blue-Sam
Summary: When Knives discovers the 5th seeds ship he finds more than a deadly allie, AN: please R & R, there is a litle violence involved in this story
1. Prologue

A/N: Helloooooooo, me and me buddies have been working on this story for quite some time and finally got the courage to put it up, it's a bit slow at first, but once you get past the start its pretty funny, and its only R rated for violence, cause like most of you in/sane people out there I think hentai is wrong and icky!  
  
K, now this is my disclaimer thingy, that says I don't own Trigun, the guy that made it did, not me, me and my friends came up with the characters you have never heard of before!   
  
Well that's my little disclaimer thingy, enjoy the story!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sinners Virtue  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
---Prologue---  
  
The square light switched from red to green as the door of the laboratory slid open. The sound of footsteps walking slowly could be heard from the lab, coming down the corridor.  
  
The conversation on the developments of the two previous new species that had been found on the first seeds ship was being discussed by a man and woman on their way to the cockpit, they never heard her run towards them, through the silence, as a shadow, they had no chance of escaping, of freeing themselves of her grip, she had them both by the neck, her eyes almost glowing with joy as she pushed her fingers through the skin on their neck, going through their windpipe, disabling them to breath... Or scream for help. She smiled as she felt and watched their blood trickle down her arm, some of which spilt onto the floor, some of which merely sprayed onto her face and body.  
  
She dropped the bodies and watched as the man's left arm twitched, they were dead, she knew it, and she could feel it, no more life. It made her feel absolute bliss at the sight and thought that more humans would await their fate, just like these two had. Her ear twitched, she heard the mechanical swivel of a camera, she turned around and caught sight of it, just as it caught sight of her, it then focussed on the bodies, she let the camera take a good look at what she'd done, she was quite happy with this job, and felt like she would enjoy the next few days of killing of the human filth which occupied the ship she was on.  
  
-The camera screen on the other end was being viewed by many humans, they saw the bodies, the remains of the other two people, the wounds on their necks, the blood dripping on the girl's hands, the blood which had been sprayed up her arm, onto her body and face, she smiled at the camera, an evil smile filled with malice and hatred, but also an almost psychopathic joy. They watched her jump up and rip the camera apart-  
  
She looked down at the bodies and the destroyed camera; she was like a kid in a candy store.  
  
-The alarms sounded and red sirens screamed, a small squad of men marched out of the room which they had viewed the bodies in, guns in hand-  
  
She heard them coming, humans such pathetic creatures, did they really expect to defeat her, to actually catch her by surprise, not with the amount of sound they were making, she sniggered at their pathetic attempt before kneeling down to the ground and springing up to the roof, she held her position, pushing with arms and legs against the walls so as to keep her position firm, she had to stretch a bit but she held it. The men ran underneath her to the bodies, they looked around.  
  
One drop of sweat fell from her forehead, the stretch was wearing. It fell onto the helmet of one of the men bellow.  
  
He moved his hand over the drop and bought it down for inspection. He then looked up, and spotted the girl in shadow, she had to move fast, she didn't expect them to notice her that quickly, her carelessness had aided them. She jumped down on the man and pushed her hand through his skull, the others turned around and saw her, they immediately started shooting. She dodged the bullets and jumped away from the combat.  
  
The men stopped shooting for a little while, she heard their hearts beat, she had sensed this rhythm before, it occurred when humans started to calm down after being stressed out.  
  
She flashed back  
  
-She was standing in a room near the dead body of an older man, a human. Another man stood near by, he was happy, relieved, as though the other man's death was a joyous occasion-  
  
Back to reality  
  
She got a run up and barged into one of the men, sending blood from his mouth, she lifted both hands and hit him as he bent down cradling the area that had just been hit, she hit him, sending him unconscious...  
  
-She was as a child again, her blonde hair swinging near her waist, she had just punched the other man so hard in the stomach that he had bled from the mouth, he staggered backwards 'alien trash!' he yelled at her, tears swelled in her sky blue eyes. She lunged forward for the gun still in his hand-  
  
She lifted the unconscious man by his head; she threw him at his comrades. Another man came from behind her and shot her in the left shoulder blade. She shuddered. She turned on her heel and dug her hand through his gut, leaving his insides to fall to the ground with his body. Another one of the men called for backup. She ran at him and just as he finished the message got his gun, she shot him in the head six times.  
  
She turned and spun in the air, kicking another man in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
One left.  
  
She hit him over the head with the base of the gun.  
  
She had one more bullet.  
  
She used it on the man she had just knocked out. She ran down the hallway, but then stopped. She heard them. There were more this time. Over twenty, she went to run the other way, but could hear the same amount of noise coming from the other end of the hallway. She stood there frozen. If she was going down now, she was going to make it memorable. She would rip the flesh out from under their skin; make their blood pour from their veins.  
  
-She pulled out the man's gun and was pointing it at him when the door opened, a woman stood there, she gasped, the man she was aiming the gun at it called for her aid 'the kid went crazy, and started shooting everything-  
  
Her eyes tensed she muttered under her breath 'lying bastard.' The men came around the corner, she charged at them yelling as she did so. They shot her from the front and from behind, they shot through her arms and legs, whether or not it was by chance or on purpose that they didn't kill her wasn't known. What was left of her body was taken back to the lab. The bright lights were on her again.  
  
-'Kali Jusei, for manslaughter you will be left to die on a nearby planet'. A woman from a crowd stood up, she had spiked hair and wore a simple pair of jeans and black t-shirt 'no, she's only a child, she doesn't deserve to die'  
  
'Very well! But what punishment shall we administer then?'  
  
The woman in the crowd looked around nervously, but then saw the blonde haired girl, sitting on a chair, looking at her as though she were a god. 'I think that she should be silenced, the length of this period is up to you'  
  
The girl's eyes looked upset, as though she had been abandoned and was now alone.  
  
'Very well, she shall be silenced indefinitely, prepare a cryogen chamber-  
  
'Wait!' the spiky haired woman yelled 'I would never leave Kali alone, and therefore I wish to suffer whatever fate she is given, by her side' The girls eyes lightened up, throughout the room muttering could be heard.  
  
'Very well. But you do realize that this could one day mean that your life will be forfeit'  
  
'I know the consequences!'  
  
'Then prepare two cryogen chambers'-  
  
The woman was put into a new cryogen chamber the previous one had been smashed in her previous escape attempt. Orange liquid filled around her.  
  
-She was being slid into a cryogen chamber, she was nervous, but when she looked over at her friend and friend in the other tube she felt at ease. A man in front of the tube talked to her, she saw her friend's eyes widen, she tried to get out of the cryogen chamber, but some needles came out of the side and injected her with a drug. The girl was now worried, what were they doing? She struggled to, but the needles got her, she felt sleepy, and closed her eyes. But still she tried to break into consciousness so as to get away from the place where these humans had held her and her friend.  
  
They were put away, and forgotten. Until the drugs started to lose effect-  
  
She felt the needles go into her arms, they were stronger this time, there were more needles this time, this time she didn't think she'd come back 


	2. Forbidden Aspirations

A/N: Hi just got up the first chapter, is so excited, review me any time! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to 'The fruity One' who told me about fanfiction.net and taught me how to use it! Thankyou! Your fruitiness is truly the fruitiest I have ever known –wipes tears from eyes- I salute you fruity one! And you should read the fruity ones fanfics about Harry potter, they are really funny... And fruity!  
  
- - - - Chapter One - Forbidden Aspirations - - - -  
  
Legato was sitting down, staring at his left hand. He kept on clenching his left hand, keeping his gaze on it firm, this was the closest he was ever going to get to immortality, the closest he would ever be to his master. Knives' body was silhouetted against a circular window "I want to cleanse this world Legato, I want to find my Eden... But first I will need the help of my brethren- He snapped his head to the side – Have you found the 5th seeds project ship yet?"  
  
Legato looked up from his hand "no master, but we will keep searching"  
  
"Pathetic human! Trying to cover up your failure with a stupid lie. Anyway! When you find the ship you should be able to get to the lower levels, you'll find two cryogen chambers around there. I don't care how you do it, but I want you to bring those cryogen chambers here. To this very room actually. I want them as soon as possible, unspoiled, with the property apartments still attached"  
  
Legato stood up and left the room, the rest of the gun-ho-guns were outside the room. He told the gun-ho-guns about the task, they all nodded in compliance and split up to look for the seeds ship. Knives watched them go their separate ways from the window, he smirked "and soon I will have my Eden!"  
  
- - -  
  
Legato pushed open the twin doors into the room in which he and Knives had conversed in one-week prior. Knives sat at a small rounded table, he was sipping a small glass of rum. He looked up as Legato entered "Master!" Legato said in his usual monotone, Knives knew exactly what he was going to say next, he had searched Legato's mind and found the information he needed. "We have found the ship, but something is wrong with the cryogen chambers"  
  
"I told you I wanted them in this room. And I can't see them, so I suggest that you fix the problem immediately!"  
  
"Certainly Master!" Legato said before rushing from the room. He came back followed by the other gun-ho-guns who carried two cryogen chambers; they put them down next to each other near the door. Legato bowed and left the room closing the doors behind him.  
  
Knives walked over to the closest cryogen chamber, he couldn't see through to the person within. The orange liquid, which had kept the person frozen over these many year, had crystallized. Knives looked the chamber up and down, he walked around it, inspecting it. At the front of the chamber was a small titanium plate which read 'Kali Jusei' he looked at the other chamber, it's plate read 'Isoju Akuma'. He ripped the plates from the chambers and muttered to himself "everyone needs a means of protecting themselves, and until these crystals wear down I know exactly what I'm going to do with these titanium plates" he smiled smugly to himself before walking from the room.  
  
- - -  
  
Kali's eyes opened, where was she? What time was it? "Ow" she moved her right arm to cover her left shoulder blade, pain sprung into her back, arms and legs "stupid humans!" She felt that the lower halves of her legs were covered in solid crystal; she saw the glass in front of her. She pulled at her legs until they came free and then started bashing herself up against the glass until it smashed. She fell to the ground. Her hair still reached to her waist and her sky blue eyes still remained the same colour, the black skintight suite had faded somewhat over the past century.  
  
Next to the door sat Legato, who had stopped clenching his left fist. He looked up at Kali; the blood from her last escape was still on her face and body. "I will get my master, he has been waiting for you" Legato stood up and left the room.  
  
Kali looked around the room and saw the other cryogen chamber. She ran over to it and smashed the glass, she started ripping away at the crystals when the doors opened and Knives stepped into the room. Kali moved into a defensive position "who are you? Speak now or die!"  
  
Knives smiled smugly to himself –so forward- her thought to himself "I am Millions Knives, I am like you, a plant. I am the one who released you from your cryogenic state"  
  
Kali left the defensive position and stood up normally "I have only met one other like me, how do I know you aren't a human trying to trick me?" "I guess you'll just have to trust me"  
  
It wasn't like she had much of a choice; she knew nothing of the time or place she was in now.  
  
"So your not a human"  
  
"No! I despise those parasites for everything they are, and for everything they do"  
  
"Well at least someone sees my views, so where am I and when am I?"  
  
"You were put into the cryochamber 129 years and 7 months ago, the humans have relocated to the planet gunsmoke, the planet our species is now deserted on. When the humans relocated their resources were crippled greatly, I want to create the perfect Eden. Will you help me build it?"  
  
Kali thought for a moment "it involves annihilating the human race doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes" "Then I'm in!"  
  
"What about your friend?"  
  
"Isoju? She is more than loyal and will go wherever I go"  
  
"Good, do you wish to wait until your friend wakes up, or would you like to be shown to your room now"  
  
"No thanks, I'll wait"  
  
Knives nodded and left Kali to wait for Isoju to wake up.  
  
- - -  
  
Isoju let off a huge yawn. "Good afternoon Isoju" Isoju blinked, yawned and waved at Kali "Oh shut up, I didn't sleep in that much" Isoju hopped out of the chamber, "so watcha doin?" The doors opened "your room.." Legato walked down the hallway, Kali and Isoju followed, he led them to a plain whitewash room with two beds opposite each other, a wardrobe between them and single hanging light bulb in the middle of the room.  
  
Isoju smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously "well the room doesn't leave much for the imagination!" Legato side looked her "it serves its purpose" Isoju nodded but then thought of something and looked at Legato. "Hay umm...Mr... I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
  
"Legato"  
  
"Well Mr. Legato, where is the umm... How could I put it, that is.. Ahem Mr Legato could you please direct me to the bathroom"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top"  
  
"No"  
  
Isoju puffed up her face and kicked Legato's shin, Legato's face went blue and he bent over, rubbing his shin.  
  
"Now..." Isoju said with a successful smile on her face "Mr. Legato, you may not have heard me the first time but where-is-the-bathroom?"  
  
Legato pointed to the wardrobe "through the hallway in the wardrobe" Isoju whacked Legato over the head and yelled at him "don't be stupid! I'm not gonna pee in a wardrobe!"  
  
"There is a hallway in it, it leads to a bathroom"  
  
"Well we'll just have to see about that the wont we!" Isoju stomped over to the wardrobe and opened it, and sure enough inside was a hallway to another room "oops" she said, she turned to Legato "sorry about that, guess you were right, oh well" Legato limped back down the hallway mumbling to himself  
  
Isoju turned around; Kali had already made herself comfortable on the bed in the shadows. Isoju put her hands on her hips "Honestly Kali, your gonna die from lack of sunlight, I want you on the bed with sunlight on it once I've come back from the bathroom"  
  
Isoju stepped up into the wardrobe and down a short hallway and through a door at the other side. Isoju opened the door, inside the bathroom was a bath, shower, toilet, hand basin, an old mirror and two tall lockers, Isoju opened them up, there was nothing inside them. Once Isoju had finished checking out the bathroom she went back towards the bathroom and yelled out to Kali "Kali we need new clothes."  
  
Kali was still on the bed covered in shadows, Isoju puffed up and yelled at Kali "I told you to move it!"  
  
"Make me!" Kali said in a smart ass voice  
  
"Alright then, Ms Smarty Pants!"  
  
Isoju grabbed Kali by the arms and pulled her off the bed, from outside the room echoed the sound of a heavy thud  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for you idiot"  
  
"You wouldn't move, you told me to make you move, so I made you!"  
  
"I was comfortable"  
  
"Well I'm not in these clothes, I want some materials so as I can make my own clothes!!!"  
  
"Well so do I, but you don't see me bitchin' and whingin'!"  
  
Legato opened the door "excuse me, but my master wishes to see you both now" and with that he left. Kali and Isoju followed him to the room they had been in earlier. Knives was standing near the window "So are you another human or are you more 'special'?"  
  
Isoju looked upwards and thought aloud "If you mean that I am 'special' special then yes!" Knives shook his head.  
  
"Oh and, your Mr. Knives right-  
  
"Yes, but its just Kniv-  
  
"Well anyway I need to ask you something"  
  
"Not right now, I'm busy, Legato take Isoju back to her room, I need to speak to Kali alone"  
  
"Yes Master" Legato said, he started walking down the corridor and Isoju skipped around him "So Mr. Legato, would I be able to talk to Mr. Knives again? I need to ask him for some materials so as I can make my own clothes. So when can I see him? Can you tell me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well you just suck don't you!"  
  
"I don't 'suck'!"  
  
"Sure you don't" Isoju said sarcastically. Legato licked his left hand Isoju backed away from him "That – is – so – wrong!"  
  
"What am I freakin you out?" Legato went to lick his hand again  
  
"No! Stop it! That is just gross, and freaky and, and WRONG!"  
  
Legato went to lick his hand again but this time Isoju screamed and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Well that shut her up!" Legato said before turning around and walking back down the corridor.  
  
- - -  
  
Kali walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Isoju popped in front of Kali "Wasup?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Kali pushed past Isoju and went to lie down on her bed in the shadows. Isoju frowned "Kali, I'm gonna find Mr. Knives and ask him something"  
  
"Whatever" Kali said, making herself comfortable on the bed. Isoju started walking down the hallway and as she turned the corner bumped into Legato "Hi Mr. Legato, can you tell me where Mr. Knives is?"  
  
"No" "Why?"  
  
"Because you distract him"  
  
"Distract him from what?"  
  
"Business"  
  
"So can I see him?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you bother him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your frustrating"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How the Heck should I know!?!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legato raised a gun to Isoju's head; Isoju touched the cold metal "Mr. Legato, what's that?"  
  
"It's a gun"  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"It helps me kill frustrating people who don't deserve to be superior!"  
  
"Oh, hey, is this a game Mr. Legato?"  
  
Legato smirked "why yes it is, its called kill the target and shoot it until it doesn't move"  
  
"Oh you mean like dead soldiers, I like that game!"  
  
And with that Isoju fell to the ground and looked as though she were genuinely dead. Legato looked at his gun and at the body, he nervously stepped backwards, he bumped into someone, Kali stood behind him, looking down at him.  
  
"You need to tell her your not playing" she said coldly, Legato's face tensed up, what was she talking about, somehow he had killed one of his masters brethren.  
  
Kali grabbed the back of his neck and spun him around forcing him to his knees "Tell her!" she yelled at Legato "I'm not playing" Legato gasped.  
  
Isoju jumped up "that's not fair!" she whined, "I wanted to play dead soldiers!" Kali pulled Legato up "now be a nice little human and tell us where Knives is"  
  
Legato's eyes moved to the right. "I'm here" Knives voice came from a dark corner "What do you want?"  
  
"We want clothes, or some materials to make some"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I don't want to be wearing clothes stained with dry blood for the rest of my life!"  
  
"I can organize something for tomorrow"  
  
"fine" Kali snuffed "come on Isoju" both Isoju and Kali walked back to their room. Legato stayed behind "Master..." Knives turned and faced Legato "I have something I need to tell you"-  
  
-"Isoju you go back to our room, I'll be there in a minute"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't trust these girls... I know they are superior to me as I am human, but I feel as though they will betray you"  
  
Knives looked at him very seriously "Sometimes I wonder if you deserved my brothers arm Legato! They are my brethren, do you really think they would betray me?"  
  
Silence Ensued  
  
"Well..?.." Knives yelled.  
  
Legato looked at the floor "no master"  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight!"  
  
Kali's eyes narrowed, so Legato didn't trust them? Figures! She didn't trust him either.  
  
"Oh and Legato..." Legato turned to face his master "take the girls into the town, once they have what they want kill everyone there! Take some of the gun-ho-guns with you, I want to see what these girls can do....."  
  
- - -next chapter- - - Chapter 2 – Coke and Chips! - - - 


End file.
